Cariad sy'n agored i niwed
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Jack et Ianto sont à Thames House pour parlementer avec les 456 et Jack se souvient de tous ces moments avec Ianto et avec l'équipe de Torchwood 3. [SPOILERS saisons 1, 2 et 3]. Écrit dans le cadre du challenge juillet/août du Collectif NONAME avec pour thème : "Promenade vulnérable".


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfiction longue (enfin de manière toute relative) sur Torchwood. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom (en fiction longue du moins, je ne tiens pas compte de mes drabbles) et j'espère ne pas me planter.

Bref, nous démarrons l'histoire lors de la saison 3, donc si vous ne l'avez pas vue, ne lisez pas ce qui suit, ça va vous spoiler. La fic est classée M mais il n'y aura que un, voire deux chapitres qui le seront. Les autres seront tout à fait soft.

J'écris cette histoire dans le cadre du challenge de l'été du **collectif NONAME** , dont le thème est "promenade vulnérable".

Merci à **Malohkeh** pour la bêta lecture, elle fait vraiment un travail merveilleux avec mes textes plein de répétitions !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet d'adapter mon écriture et mon histoire selon ce que vous trouvez bien - ou pas !

Il ne me reste donc qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !

Hanae

* * *

 _Ils étaient venus à Thames House avec l'objectif principal de faire plier les 456. Ils avaient échoué. Jack tenait contre lui son ami, amant, collègue. L'agent Jones avait respiré l'air contaminé par le virus et il mourait lentement, mais sûrement. L'immortel allait mourir lui aussi, mais il s'en remettrait. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de Ianto, qui vivait actuellement ses derniers instants sur Terre. Et cette réalité était parfaitement inacceptable pour Jack Harkness. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir, à le laisser le quitter. Il ne le voulait pas et pire, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Ce qui était étonnant pour un homme comme lui qui avait connu plus de vie que n'importe qui et qui avait eu la chance d'aimer plus que n'importe qui. Mais Ianto… Non, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de la force de ses sentiments pour le jeune gallois. Un sanglot le tira de ses sombres pensées._

 _ **\- Jack…**_

 _ **\- Shht, ne dis rien. Économise ton souffle.**_

 _ **\- Aide-moi…**_

 _L'immortel baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Malgré toutes ses vies, toutes ses expériences, il était absolument incapable d'aider l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était plus vulnérable que jamais. Alors, après quelques instants de silence, il prit la parole d'un ton bas._

 _ **\- Ferme les yeux… Souviens-toi… Souviens-toi de nous. C'était après Lisa, après que l'on se soit cherchés, après que l'on se soit trouvés. Tu hésitais, je te fuyais. Et nous nous sommes percutés…**_

C'était un après-midi de fin de printemps. Avril venait de finir et le soleil se montrait enfin, chaud et bienvenu. Évidemment, il n'était pas visible depuis le hub, mais l'équipe de Torchwood avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en profiter lors de leurs rares moments de pause. Cardiff semblait plutôt calme pour l'instant et chacun avait la possibilité de prendre du temps pour lui, sa famille ou ses amis.

C'était un après midi où Jack avait jeté tout le monde hors du Hub afin de pouvoir discuter avec Ianto. Ce qui l'étonnait lui-même. Il n'était généralement pas homme à parler, préférant l'action. Mais avec le gallois, il lui semblait important d'avoir une bonne discussion à cœur ouvert. Ils se tournaient mutuellement autour depuis de longs mois et l'après-Lisa avait été propice à un certain rapprochement. Ou un rapprochement certain ? Il ne savait pas trop. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'était que depuis quelques jours, Ianto semblait le fuir. Aussi agile qu'une anguille, il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être seul en présence de son leader, ce qui mettait Jack dans un état de frustration rarement atteint. Il voulait donc voir le gallois pour échanger. À propos de Lisa, de Torchwood, mais surtout de leur relation à venir. Jack n'aurait rien contre mettre le plus jeune dans son lit et il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais il se doutait que pour ce dernier, ce ne serait ni suffisant ni acceptable. C'est pourquoi il voulait faire le point.

Il chercha son subordonné des yeux dans le Hub déserté, mais ne vit personne, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il regarda les caméras des sous-sols. Cela aurait bien été le genre du gallois de nourrir les pensionnaires avant de partir. Mais personne ne se trouvait là. Pas plus que du côté de Myfanwy, le ptérodactyle. En désespoir de cause, Jack se rendit aux archives, espérant que le plus jeune ait été pris d'une soudaine envie de rangement. Mais la pièce était plus vide que jamais. Ce fut donc en soupirant lourdement que l'ancien Agent du Temps se décida à aller se balader en surface. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le fasse pas, alors qu'il demandait à ses employés de prendre soin d'eux. Il régla l'alarme de façon à ce qu'elle soit reliée à son bracelet dans le cas improbable d'une activité de la faille ou d'un problème, puis, enfilant son manteau, il sortit au grand air.

Une fois sur la dalle, invisible aux yeux de tous, il réfléchit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir en journée, de se balader sans but. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Habituellement, lorsqu'il sortait c'était pour draguer. Ce qu'il n'allait vraisemblablement pas faire. Pas alors qu'il voulait commencer quelque chose de relativement solide avec Ianto. Il se décida finalement pour l'Hamadryad Park qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes de là.

Sur place, il se laissa guider par son instinct et son odorat et se retrouva bientôt dans une partie du parc qui lui était inconnue. C'était comme un jardin dans le jardin. Un endroit empli de cerisiers japonais en fleurs. Un endroit qui dégageait une atmosphère tranquille, presque magique. Il avisa un pont de pierre qui enjambait un ruisseau. À côté de ce pont se trouvait un magnifique arbre et, en-dessous, un banc. Et sur ce banc, l'objet de ses pensées.

Ianto semblait profondément plongé dans ses réflexions et il ne bougea pas d'un poil quand l'immortel s'approcha. Il sursauta cependant lorsque ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés et prit la parole.

 **\- Je ne connaissais pas cette partie du parc. Tu y viens souvent ?**

 **\- Seulement à cette époque-ci. Que faites-vous ici, monsieur ?**

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Soupira le leader. **Appelle-moi par mon prénom Ianto. Surtout lorsque nous ne sommes pas en service.**

Cela tira un sourire au plus jeune qui resta silencieux. Un moment passa avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole.

 **\- Je voulais te parler. J'aurais aimé te parler en fait, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai renvoyé tout le monde se reposer. J'espérais que l'on puisse…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Discuter. De toi, moi… Nous.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Jack tourna son regard vers son employé qui arborait un petit sourire. Il soupira.

 **\- Tu te moques de moi.**

 **\- C'est si facile, Monsieur,** répondit le plus jeune dans un sourire, avant de repasser au tutoiement **. Tu voulais discuter, discutons.**

L'immortel soupira. Jones ne se rendait manifestement pas compte à quel point son "monsieur" avait de l'effet sur lui. Ou il s'en rendait compte et c'était un petit pervers caché sous des airs d'ange. Ce qui était possible aussi. Mais le fait que son collègue venait de le tutoyer lui indiquait que depuis le début ces "vous" et ces "monsieur" était bien, en partie du moins, de la moquerie amicale. Il décida cependant de passer outre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Je voudrais simplement savoir… Comment vas-tu Ianto ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Après Lisa, après tout… ça. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que je sois prévenant, au contraire. Mais malgré les apparences, je tiens à toi. Plus que je ne l'imaginais et probablement plus que tu ne l'imagines toi-même.**

Le gallois resta silencieux quelques minutes, avant de se tourner vers son chef, les joues légèrement rosies.

 **\- Je vais bien, merci. Je vais mieux. Grâce à toi, grâce à Torchwood. Je ne vais pas te claquer entre les doigts, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Et par rapport à nous, la situation actuelle me convient, tu sais. Je saurais m'exprimer le jour où ça ne me conviendra plus.**

 **\- Très bien, je voulais juste m'en assurer.**

Jack plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, penchant légèrement la tête vers lui. Ce fut le plus jeune qui initia le baiser, qui resta très chaste dans un premier temps. C'était sans compter Jack et ses mains baladeuses, qu'il glissa dans le bas du dos du Gallois, tout en lui mordillant les lèvres. Qui se recula légèrement.

 **\- Jack ! Pas en public !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait. N'ai-je plus le droit de…**

 **\- De quoi ? Me caresser en public ? Non ! Tu attendras d'être au Hub, pour ça !**

 **\- Nous y allons, alors ?** Interrogea l'immortel dans un sourire légèrement lubrique.

 **\- Où ?**

 **\- Au Hub pardi !**

Cela tira un rire au plus jeune qui se redressa, embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de son amant en murmurant.

 **\- Tu es impossible, tu sais ?**

 **\- Oui mais tu aimes ça…**

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode ! Normalement dans une semaine !

Merci de m'avoir lue,

Hanae.


End file.
